forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Teslanar
Welcome! Well met, Teslanar, and welcome to the Forgotten Realms Wiki! Thank you for your edit to the Gold dwarf page. We hope you like the place and decide to stay and explore the Forgotten Realms with us. Here are some pages that you might find helpful, that explain who we are and what we do and how we do it. You should find these a useful reference, or maybe they could give you some ideas for something to do. It's our goal to be a complete and reliable encyclopaedia of the official Forgotten Realms in all its forms, and a valuable resource for all Realms fans, players, and dungeon masters. As such, we do not accept fan fiction, homebrew lore, and player characters. All information added to this wiki must be attributed to an official source. Information must not be copied from sourcebooks and novels. Please always give a source for your information, and explain what you've done in the "summary" box. We hope you enjoy editing here. Please sign your messages on Talk and Forum pages using four tildes (~~~~); this will automatically insert your username and the date. If you need help, please leave a message on my talk page or ask any of the administrators about things. Again, welcome! Happy scribing! — Hashimashadoo (talk) 23:14, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for Adding Metrics Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for adding metric measurements to a few of the pages here. They are much needed. One tiny request though: if you are adding ranges, please either spell out the word "to" or use the en-dash by typing –. Thanks! ~ Lhynard (talk) 01:57, November 9, 2015 (UTC) :No problem. I'll keep the en-dash thing in mind. I'm new to actually making edits, so I apologise for any mistakes :~ Teslanar (talk) 08:49, November 10, 2015 (UTC) :: No worries; it's good to start with small projects and learn as you go. It's great to have you on-board! ~ Lhynard (talk) 14:40, November 10, 2015 (UTC) :By the way, what do you think of changing where it currently says "to" to –, for consistency? :~ Teslanar (talk) 08:52, November 10, 2015 (UTC) ::Please read Forgotten Realms Wiki:Units of measurement. You have added too much precision to some metric units for numbers that are "average" or "about". As for "to" vs. "n-dash", I don't think it really matters as long as the meaning is clear. Plus, unless you are going to police them all, different editors will use different styles and you can spend fruitless hours on a trivial matter. However, I realize that we all get a little OCD over some things, so if you're having fun, go for it :-) —Moviesign (talk) 14:17, November 10, 2015 (UTC) ::As Moviesign says, every editor has her or his own style for some things, so on this question, there is no firm answer—at least not yet. We may decide on one later, but there are literally thousands of pages we would have to edit to enact any solid change. ::FWIW, my personal preference is to use words in body text and to spell out numbers, ranges, and units, but to use numerals, abbreviations, and en-dashes when inside an infobox. So, for example, "Elves are ten to twenty feet (three to six meters) tall," in text but "10' – 20' (3–6 m)" in a box. ::~ Lhynard (talk) 14:40, November 10, 2015 (UTC) :::Wow, those are some tall elves Lhynard! :) Artemaz (talk) 14:51, November 10, 2015 (UTC)